Love
by angel101devil
Summary: summery inside. ryosaku pairing please be nice first fic. please review.
1. Is this how it ends

**Summery:** There´s a new chick around. She´s Ryomas childhood friend, she´s Syusuke´s younger cousin, she´s calls Tezuka-boucho mistsu-aniki, she gets around fine and dandy with Gin Akutsu, she dubbed Sakuno as her younger sister, plus she´s out to make sure her and ochibi get togeather with the help of the regulars of course, but what happens when emotions gets mixed up. I wonder...

**Love**

_**Chapter I: **Is this how it ends?_

She was pulled forcefully to the soft cool grass. Her scream was muffled by a steel hand. Her eyes glowed with fear. Terrified she tried with all her might to push him off, she was unsuccessful. As four more roughed hands grabbed her body (A/N: one grabbed each wrist and ankle). The only thought going through her mind:

_Please, anyone please help me!_

She struggled once more. Only earning a sharp slap to her, splitting her lip and leaving a large bruise to form on her right cheek. Her eyes watered. Tears leaked down her face, as the smell of alcohol filled her nostrils.

The only response they gave her was dark laughter, and the sound of her shirt ripping, as the cool air blowed on her unprotected upper body save for her small bra that covered her almost non existing breasts (A/N: I mean come on the girl is only 12 for God's sake). She caught a flash of gold before she faded into darkness, her last thought …

_Is this how it ends?_


	2. Meet the savior

_**Love**_

_**Chapter II:** Meet the savior_

She felt safe, protected and warm. A lot warmer than her skimpy uniform top.

She cracked an eye open, shutting it as fast as possible due to the bright sunlight. Only to open her eyes after preparing for it, she noticed that she was being carried piggy back stile, keeping her head in the same position as before as to not allow to alert her carrier.

As a fresh breeze passed by as if to reassure her that everything was alright, suddenly her eye lids began dropping as the events before caught up to her, but not before she saw a long dirty-blonde braided trailing down in front of her face with a few wisps out of place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-uno, Sakuno please wake up!" a voice cried desperately at the young girl who was occupying the bed at the infirmary, but alas the cry went unheard as Sumire Ryuzaki grasped her granddaughters hand tenderly, and sat down to wait the return of Sakuno´s heroe .

_´It so dark, so cold_.´

That was the only thought that ran through Sakuno´s head.

_´Where am I´_

No one gave her an answer.

"Sakuno, Sakuno please wake up!"

_´Whose there.´_

Sakuno could have sworn that she had heard that voice before, but where? The words replayed in her head.

"Sakuno, Sakuno please wake up!"

She now who the voice belonged to, her dear Obaa-san.

She looked around not seeing anything but darkness, checking on her left she caught a bright light much like a flashlight shining in the dark, feeling comforted by it, she walked hesitantly but surly towards it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Sumire looked at the girl that saved her granddaughter. She had introduced herself as Fuji Isabella, cousin to Fuji Syusuke.

She had to admit to herself the girl was stunningly beautiful for such a young age, her long dirty-blonde hair was pulled into a loosely tied braid that ended at her lower back (she could only image what it would look like untied), she like her cousin had the same delicate looking body (and skin tone), the same little sadistic smile on her face and the seemingly closed eyes (although hers was a bit different, more calming and reassuring, like nothing could go wrong), she had yet to figure out what color her eyes where.

_´Quite a mystery´._

Long bangs covered her forehead and the sides of her face

Her body was a perfect hourglass figure, and Sumire couldn't help to feel a bit jealously towards her, she never had a figure like hers, and she could already see the heads turn.

She whore a pair of army patterned baggy pants that were tight to begin with on her butt and hips and gradually got looser the farther down her legs and coming to drag a bit on the floor, she sported a pair of rebok tennis shoes that peeked out under her baggy pants.

Her shirt, well actually Sakuno was wearing it, considering that her shirt was ripped beyond repair, and they couldn't find a spare uniform, thus she was only wearing her black sports bra. On each of her wrists she had black wristbands.

Giving Sumire a good look at her toned stomach abs and arms gave her a good idea that the girl worked out. But also showed her the bruises on her stomach, right shoulder and neck (where it looked like someone tried to choke her) that where turning to a sickly green and purple (she asked who gave them but she only said: "It's not important, what's important right now is Sakuno). Witch made her wonder what she did to save her grandchild.

Wright now she was sitting on the carpeted floor Indian stile, arms crossed, smile still present but giving off a comforting and protective aura, while keeping her head towards the bed that Sakuno was laying in. Next to her was a large tennis bag, big enough to hold at least three tennis rackets.

Sumire sighed, before she too turned head to look towards the lump on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She groaned.

Her body ached.

"_Ne why does-"_

"Sakuno you're awake." Sumire cried out. She was so worried.

"Ohayo, obaa-san" her voice sounded weak and hoarse from the lack water, witch was passed to her in a plastic cup by Isabella (who she still didn't notice yet). She gulped it down greedily, tasting the fresh waster as it ran down her throat.

"I was so worried Sakuno, I knew I shouldn't have left you." it was all her fault, if she wasn't so worried that she was going to be late to the meeting none of this would have happened.

"Its okay obaa-san, I'm fine, I shouldn't have taken the short cut through the park."

"Sakuno, I want you to meet someone." Curiosity was etched on Sakuno´s face as she turned to look at Isabella noticing her for the first time.

"Sakuno this is the girl that brought you here."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter III: **__Meet the Regulars_

The moment Sakuno caught the sight of Isabella she immediately flushed bright red. Directing her gaze down to her knees she began with fiddle with the hem of green skirt and tried to say something, anything. Lifting her gaze up shyly she stuttered out, "Ano, ari-arigato for saving me and gomenasai for the trouble I have caused you."

Chuckling softly, Isabella reached out with her right hand; she patted her head much like she would her favorite pet. "Saa there is no need to apologize Sakuno-chan, there was a person in trouble and I helped them, my Master would be most disappointed in me if I had let something happen to an innocent without trying to protect them with the best of my abilities."

"Your Master," questioned Sumire. Sakuno lifted her head to look at Isabella with curiosity shining brightly in her hazel eyes, flushing when she was caught by Isabella who in turn chuckled again before she answered.

"Hai", she answered smoothly turning to look at the person who asked the question, "I am competing in an international martial arts tournament in two months time here in Japan, my reason for coming so early is because I wished to visit my cousins and find two very important friends, and I also am being transferred here."

Surprise crawled through out Sumire's nervous system; she had seen the commercials and the tabloids on the news, this event was huge and from what she gathered you had to be invited to be able to participate in this tournament. A ring cut her thoughts short:

He was a boy  
she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
stuck up their nose.

They had a problem with his baggy clo-

Reaching through her pockets Isabella grasped her cell phone, giving an 'excuse me' before flipping her phone open and placing in next to her ear responding with a 'hello'

…

"Hai, I'm here."

…

"Are you almost done?"

…

"Bye."

She flipped the phone closed, placing it back in on of her pockets. Turning back to the rest of the people in the room, she explained. "My cousin."

Sakuno looked up slowly and shifted it here sitting position nervously. "Ano, Isabella-san are you related to Fuji-sempai?" she shifted again. "Ne Isabella-san doesn't need to answer the question if she doesn't want to." she finished off bowing her head down.

The girl who was asked said question frowned. The girl in front of her was a bit too submissive for her tastes, there was a spark of fire in her eyes that have seemed to given out, she hated that look, no one she ever have that happen to it, and right then and there she decided to take the girl under her wing, an apprentice of sorts, she was far to venerable for her own good. She nodded her head mentally, yes she would do that, but first she would answer the question.

"Hai Syu-aniki is my cousin. He is a bit worried I was supposed to have met him and Mitsu-aniki a while ago." Her voice held a bit of an exasperated tone to it, personally they were to overprotective or there own good.

Sakuno perked up, she really was surprised that she actually answered her question, most would have scoffed at her and told to mind her own business. Maybe Isabella-san was different.

Third chapter is out, and people ... please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! thanks


End file.
